<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I am not by AlexieUtopie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543803">I am not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie'>AlexieUtopie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anticlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Danger, Tragedy, identity crisis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Je laissai mon rire s'amplifier tristement, en songeant à ce qu'on pensait de moi, tant de perceptions de moi qui n'étaient PAS moi..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I am not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dispositions légales : <em>Anticlove</em> appartient à TICTALES SAS. Je ne possède rien dessus.</p><p>Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 30 septembre 2017.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le souffle court après avoir tant couru, je verrouillai la porte de la salle de bains, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Je fis un pas en titubant pour m'accrocher au lavabo, tentant de calmer mes tremblements en m'aspergeant le visage d'eau et en respirant lentement. Les problèmes commençaient à s'accumuler et je me sentais complètement désorientée. Tout était si compliqué à présent...</p><p>	Je les savais tout proches. Dans peu de temps, ils m'auraient rattrapée, et il serait trop tard. J'étais bloquée... Pourquoi continuer à se battre encore ? J'étais complètement perdue...</p><p>	En prenant une nouvelle respiration, je levai les yeux vers le miroir et observai un moment la jeune femme qui me regardait avec une mine défaite. Elle avait des cernes énormes, le teint pâlot, les yeux écarquillés. Le manque de sommeil et les migraines à répétitions se faisaient sentir dans ses traits trop tirés. Sur mon visage, mes traits. Mon reflet était effrayant... On était loin de l'image traditionnelle de la princesse...</p><p>	Je me mis à rire à cette pensée, alors que certaines paroles d'Amon me revenaient en tête, et que de fil en aiguilles je me mis à penser aux gens du centre, à la manière dont ils me percevaient. S'ils me voyaient maintenant, que penseraient-ils ? Je laissai mon rire s'amplifier tristement, en songeant à ce qu'on pensait de moi, tant de perceptions de moi qui n'étaient PAS  moi...</p><p> </p><p>	Pour le guerrier Amon, une princesse d'Égypte, forte et courageuse, fille des dieux et muse de ses actions. Mais ce n'était qu'un jeu de hasard, et ce titre, je l'usurpais et le trompais.<br/>
Meilleure amie de Marilyne ? Je ne pouvais plus prétendre à ce statut.<br/>
Une rebelle pour Richard, ce que je n'avais jamais cherché à être.<br/>
Aux yeux de Mathilde, une peste qui lui volait son petit-copain. Jamais dans mes intentions. Je ne voulais qu'être polie avec Jared, était-ce ma faute si cela avait suffit à le séduire ?<br/>
La belle boursière de James ? Mais pensait-il seulement un mot de ce qu'il me racontait alors, ou n'était-ce qu'un moyen d'obtenir mon médaillon ?<br/>
Cette fille intéressante pour Oscar, simple leurre produit par l'ennui. Intéressante seulement parce qu'il ne me connaissait pas assez...<br/>
Pour Charlie, une rivale de plus, utile peut-être, amusante parfois. S'il savait comme je me moquais du classement... C'était mon dernier soucis, surtout à cet instant...<br/>
Abdel qui me prenait pour son alliée dans un combat auquel je ne voulais pas participer mais que je devais mener malgré moi...<br/>
Une des élues pour la diseuse de bonne aventure un peu folle. Cela sonnait comme une mauvaise prophétie. Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui, n'importe quoi. Pourquoi serait-ce moi plus qu'une autre ?<br/>
Cette nouvelle élève, insolente aux yeux de Mr Thiel. Je ne cherchais qu'à me défendre, qu'à comprendre...<br/>
La sauveuse d'Ahmed ? Je n'avais pas pu faire autrement. Ce n'était pas de la générosité ou un geste noble. Seulement une obligation, pour ne pas me sentir coupable, pour ne pas me faire d'ennemis...<br/>
Et pour James Palentir, le chaînon manquant d'un plan trop parfait dont je ne comprenais que trop tard tous les tenants et aboutissants...</p><p> </p><p>	Je donnais un coup à mon reflet de colère. Et puis un autre, et encore un autre, alors que des larmes de rage et de tristesse striaient mes joues. Je me mis à sangloter bruyamment, agrippée au lavabo comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je me moquais qu'on m'entende. De toute façon, ils m'auraient, tôt ou tard...</p><p>	Tout ça, ce n'était pas moi. C'était ce qu'ils VOULAIENT VOIR en moi ! PAS MOI ! Pas ce que j'étais vraiment ! Je n'étais ni princesse, ni rebelle, ni élue, ni chaînon, ni insolente, ni alliée, ni quoi que ce soit !</p><p>	J'étais, j'étais... J'étais...<br/>
…<br/>
…<br/>
Je suis...<br/>
…<br/>
…<br/>
Qui suis-je ?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>